Numerous types of printer cartridges have been designed to supply ink to be used by one or more print channels. These include unitary single-color and multi-color disposable cartridges for a number of different types of consumer-oriented inkjet printers. Some of these cartridges are designed to include integral ink deposition structures that are disposed of with the cartridges. Others rely on absorbent pads and small amounts of ink to clean their deposition structures.
Professional large-format graphic arts printers tend to require larger amounts of ink. These are typically provided in larger bottles that are individually installed in the printer. Large-format printers also generally include non-disposable ink deposition structures and a cleaning fluid delivery system to clean these structures. They are therefore usually equipped with a relatively large cleaning fluid bottle and an often larger waste bottle.